kirbys intergalactic voyage
by tyty1020
Summary: note: at first it may seem like return to dreamland but i wanted to put a spaceship crash in and needed inspiration so begars cant be choosers and word was bugging up so i had to press enter to move down a space
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tuff and Kirby were playing baseball while tiff read a book by the field

Over here Kirby an energetic tuff said "throw the ball over here so I can hit it."

"Poyo" Kirby replied before throwing the ball tuff hit it just as a strange noise was heard and a portal

Opened above them and a large ship about as big as a house came out nearly enveloped in its own

Smoke, it crashed in front of the castle. Tiff, tuff, and Kirby rushed to it meanwhile inside the castle

Dedede was scared senseless clinging to escargoon and vice versa,"e-escargoon what was that,"

Escargoon replied, "I-I don't know sire.

Kirby and co. walked inside the house sized space ship where they found a young knight about tiffs

Age. He moaned, "oh my head, did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me," he then realized

What happened, "oh dear lord please tell me I'm dreaming oh good lord the galaxy is doomed this

Thing is nearly totaled," he kept rambling even though he lost everyone but tiff at the galaxy is doomed

Tiff interrupted his spaz attack, " what do you mean the galaxy is doomed." He turned around and said

"I'm on a mission to stop the dark matter and save the galaxy but without a starship I can't collect the

Ancient gems from every system in the galaxy better call mechania and get him to send the arks were

Gonna have to find a new galaxy to settle." Meta knight stepped out of the shadows and scared the

Young knight to death," who the heck are you and why are you hanging out in a shipwreck."

Meta knight answered," my name is Meta knight and I'm here to tell you that the galaxy is not doomed I

Have a ship you can use I will let you change it however you want." the boy smiled under his helmet

and yelled," Thank the lord," then introduced himself," the name's ty I was sent on this mission by

A mysterious figure in a dream, so where's this ship you'll let me fix up," "follow me," Meta knight said

He led them to a man-made cave where inside was a ship that looked just like the halberd ty pulled a

Radio off of his belt and said," Scrappo bring a mechanic squad we've got some work to do."

A slightly high pitched voice answered him," roger on our way." A couple minutes later a robot as tall as

Him entered the cave with a team of smaller robots w," what do ya need master'" ty replied," ain't it

Obvious, scrap, give that beauty over there a good revamp." The robot answered ," sure thing master

When the "tune-up" was done the ship looked more like a sailing ship than the halberd

Ty gestured toward the ship," may I present the cosmos 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Kirby and baby charmander if you don't like me using cutter dagger and Cadmus I can change this chapter

Chapter 2

Ty seemed proud of his work and started explaining everything to the gang," this baby is capable of interstellar and sub-orbital flight has a docking bay and cargo hold all the latest scanners where I come from not to mention its outfitted with high powered cannons as well as broad-phase laser banks AND 128562 missiles." Kirby and his friends were shocked at what they had just seen done before their eyes. but meta knight broke the silence by saying," you are going to need a crew luckily for you I have one it's a long walk then a long boat ride but we can get there by nightfall." "We can take my fighter, "ty replied and tapped a button on his belt and a few seconds later as soon as they got out of the cave a five seated fighter plane landed right in front of them.

"Hop in" ty said as he flipped into the pilot's seat. when the gang all hopped in ty said ," two things you need to know when flying in this thing one hold on to all hats and loose objects two buckle up unless you want your hind ends turned inside out." Kirby and co buckled up and got ready for take-off. Ty yelled," 321 GO" and in about one hour they were at what looked like a large fort on an island. When they got out Meta knight was greeted by a small round figure in golden armor ," hello sir meta knight," it said and then looked at the rest of the group ," who in rusty scrap metal are they," he said. ,"bronze, this is ty, tuff, tiff, and Kirby," Meta knight replied," They need a crew for their galactic voyage." "Yes sir," bronze replied as he went to a loud-speaker station and announced," everyone we are needed on the isle of dreamland and kleave get over here." Everyone in the fort was getting ready to leave and a person that looked like blade knight except carried a large knife instead of a sword ran over to cutter tackling him, "what you need 'ronze," he said. "First kleave I need you to GET OFF OF ME and second go get our travel bags we made for this occasion," bronze said angrily. "okay," kleave said and went into the fort.

The next morning at sunrise everyone including the crew was at the ship, bronze and kleave forced their way to the front of the crowd with someone trailing behind them," ty may I introduce our chief medical officer at the fort collin" cutter said. "Nice to meet you collin, "ty said, "alright whatever you did at the fort or whatever useful thing you're good at like reading radar, navigation, and etcetera goes to that things place all others you are now general crew members that includes you tiff, tuff, and Kirby." Kirby and co nodded their heads and the crew all replied," Sir, yes sir," everyone got on the cosmos. When ty got to the bridge he was greeted by a waddle dee in a sailors cap with a blue do-rag under it," hello captain I'm sailor Dee but you can just call me Dee," he said. Even though only Dee greeted him there was axe knight, lance knight and a small round grey figure in a helmet that only covered the top of his head and a spear his name was obviously spear knight, and Meta knight was there also. " open hangar doors," ty said," activate anti-grav system get us at least 50,000 feet above the island before ignition." "Got it," sailor Dee said. "Activate the energy dome for the main deck and release the sails," ty said. This time it was spear knight who gave the reply," yes sir," he said. At that time they were 8,000 feet above dream land, unlike the halberd the sails on the cosmos looked like two rounded off versions of Kirby's sword. "Activate life-support and prime engines," ty ordered," how much longer till we hit 50,000 feet, Dee." " ….. Now," Dee said loudly. "Fire the engines on my mark," ty said, "… 3… 2… 1… NOW."

"Thrusters at full power," lance knight said. In a matter of seconds they were exiting the atmosphere. "Engaging artificial gravity," sailor Dee said. "Slow down to cruise speed" ty said. "Yes sir" lance knight said. "w-we've got a problem," sailor Dee said," m-m-m-meteor shower!" A small meteor the size of a pebble broke through the glass viewport and hit sailor Dee in the head knocking him out while a much larger one knocked the left sail off. "Someone engage the emergency stabilizers," ty yelled. "Engaging," spear knight said. "Can we make it to mekkia," ty asked worriedly. " we can get there but it's a longshot," axe knight said


End file.
